Tensions
by xxcherirabbitxx
Summary: Because Ivan only speaking Russian to Alfred. But to everyone else he speaks English. The American decides to learn Russian. Little did he know just what Ivan was saying to him the whole time. Yaoi/smut


**A/N: I know I should be typing the second chapter to Red to Blue. But I really wanted to write a yaoi. I'm sorry, but I cannot read my own mistakes. So if someone wants to me my BETA they are welcomed to edit it for me. And I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power. And I do not know a single word of Russian. So if google translate mislead me. Please tell me. Thanks for reading. And reviewing would be nice~Cheri**

* * *

Arthur did warn Alfred not to date Ivan. Everyone knew not to date the Russian. Ivan never was any good at break ups. After horrible broke up between Ivan and Yao, Ivan became even more violence than normal. At first Alfred thought it was a joke. The first few years were the best. Ivan was an amusing lover and surprisingly very romantic. However, with the growing pressures of Alfred's boss for Alfred to end his relationship with Ivan was being too much to ignore. The blond remembered the conversation very well.

"_Ivan it's not you…you know I really care about you"_

But of course the Vodka lover was not buying it. Just the day after their break up, they entered the Cold War. Everything Alfred would do, the Commie would insult or mimic the American. Of course Alfred did his best to become stronger than the Russian. After years of this bitter rivalry their bosses made up and recreated their friendship. Of course Ivan refused to speak to the American. Alfred tried to tell him multiple times to speak to Ivan.

"_Yo Ivan can we talk?"_

"_Посмотрите на тупые американские"(1)_

"_What?"_

"_Как о вас узнать некоторые Россия, если вы хотите поговорить со мной маленький ублюдок?"(2)_

And with that Alfred made it his mission to learn Russian. Everyone was curious to why the sudden need for the American to learn Russian. Ludwig stared at the America repeated the phase he was learning. _'Just what is he doing…'_ he thought as he watched at America who jumped up happily.

"I did it! I learned Russian!" Alfred shouted in joy as he ran out of the meeting room. There stood Ludwig in confusion to what was going on. The only thing that came to mind was he was thankful his relationship with Feliciano was nice and simple. Speaking of the Italian there he was holding two plates of pasta. He noticed the German and started smiling. _'Yes, I'm a very luckily man'_ he thought as he walked towards his lover.

Alfred jumped in joy as he screamed calling out Arthur. He wanted to tell his best friend he could finally speak to the asshole of an ex. But before Alfred could find him he felt his body crush into a very familiar body. He landed on his ass and with no shocked reaction he saw it was no other than Ivan.

"Посмотрите на американских на его задницу. Это не то, это и больно, что многое, так как вы не трахал на некоторое время."(3) Ivan said with a hint of a challenge in his violet eyes. Alfred felt his cheeks heat up at the comment. _'Was this really what he's been saying to me all these years?'_ he thought.

Russian confused the look for a surprised look from the American. Even though it was odd to see Alfred to silent he did not think of it. It was not like Alfred really did want to talk to him. He was not important enough to stay in their relationship. Ivan smiled the familiar smirk that Alfred knew a little too well.

"В последний раз я видел вас дара речи было, когда вы были сосать мой член." (4)

With that the Russian took his leave and left the stunned Alfred on the floor. The only thought racing through his mind was why did not her learn Russian sooner. He picked himself up and decided that maybe today was not a good day to tell Ivan off in Russian. As Alfred left the building and took a cab to his hotel room. He could not stop thinking about what his ex was saying to him. Did that mean Russian always spoke to him like that? As if he was a whore? What that why Natalia and the Baltic nations could not take him seriously? He closed his eyes as soon as he hit his bed and tried to fall asleep. He rolled and shifted and just could not sleep. Then the American went back to his thoughts.

When Ivan and he had sex; Ivan was unbelievably gentle with him. Ivan almost treated him as if he was made up of glass. Not that Alfred minded those were normally when Ivan would explain his love for the American and it always made him happy to know that the Russian was not as cold as everyone thought. But there were times when Ivan did get pissed off. Of course he did not laugh like he did with everyone else. With Alfred he would just stare at the American with the coldest eyes. He has a blank face and he was hold the American's face with gloved hands and stare at him with narrow eyes. And every time that happened Alfred knew Ivan was not going to be speak a word of English. But the sex was amusing very different from the love making. Now that Alfred thought about it, Ivan did speak Russian like that in the past too. Alfred's eyes shock when he noticed her had a hard on.

"What the hell? No fucking way!" he shouted. He blushed as thought about what Ivan told him a few minutes ago. _'It's not going to go away unless I take care of it. I really don't want to take a cold shower'_ he thought as he started to undo his pants. It was going to be quick jerk off.

* * *

"**Alfred, where the bloody hell are you? You're late to the meeting! Everyone is waiting for you!"** Arthur screamed as he knocked on the door. Alfred cracked his eyes opened and looked at his IPhone and nearly screamed at how late he was. It was noon and the meeting was supposed to start at nine. He jumped out of the bed as Arthur roared about how immature he was and that he needed to grow up.

Alfred could not believe it. He thought it was going to be a quick jerk off. At first it was but whenever he thought more about Ivan. He would have to handle the problem. Soon he was awake at five in the morning just pumping himself and wimping at the lack of something filling him up.

He finished using the bathroom and jumped into his suit; he took his briefcase and opened the door to see a pale British man and the smiling Russian. _'Fuck my luck'_

"Посмотрите, что ... американская бодрствует" (5) the Russian said as he smirked at his ex.

"We should be going to the meeting now" Arthur said as he walked pass the two.

"Нечетные ... Я чувствую запах секса в воздухе" the Russian said out loud.

Alfred turned and followed Arthur who was nowhere in sight. He forgot that Ivan said a good sense of smell. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Now his ex knew he was masturbating. _'Just being I'm single doesn't mean I can't have fun!'_ he thought. Then an idea popped into his mind. With the newly found thought Alfred could not wait to get this meeting done with.

* * *

Honestly there was no real point for Alfred or Matt to even go to the meeting. It was mainly about the European problems. Greece decided to make a boarder to keep Turkey out and it cause an upper roar from the nation. Alfred kind of understood that's how his people felt about Mexico. But the difference between America and Greece was that America's history was always made up by immigrants. Everyone else in Europe was not. So if the economy was effect in every way they would blame the outsiders. _'Human's just don't like change'_ he thought. And it did not help that now the Italy brother were in debt now.

Alfred jumped on Matthew who only screamed slightly. Alfred loved his brother. They have been through thick and thin and odds are Matt would agree to go out with him. His twin did need some action in his life.

"Yo Matt want to go clubbing with me?"

"Um…Al…I don't think I can you see I-"

"What? But dude it's going to be awesome! Hot girls and guys, music, dancing drinks! What else do you want?"

"…But Al…I kinda-"

"Yea! I even asked Francis and Arthur! They said they'll come" Alfred smiled cheerfully. And just like he thought Matthew's face fell into a blank expression. So Matt did have plans with the French perv. It was no secret to everyone that Francis loved hitting on the quiet Canadian. But who would have guessed that they were dating. Alfred was pretty sure they were not boyfriend official yet would else Matthew would have told him. Matthew sucked at keeping secrets. So with his twin chewing his cheeks Alfred decided to finish with the killing blow.

"And knowing Frank he is going to have all the pretty people around him. I'm going to have work my magic fast who I'm going to be out of luck" the American laughed

"Alright I'll go" the Canadian muttered as Alfred pulled him into a hug.

"Trust me bro, it's going to be a great night out"

* * *

"_**Alfred…what makes you fucking sure I'm even free tonight?"**_

"Come on Iggy, I don't think reading a book and sitting on by a fireplace is that interesting. Unless you happen to be dating that Indian chick again and she's being you a b-job" Alfred said.

Of course there was no reaction from the other line. Which only confirmed the insult sure he spoke like differently than the other nations. And had a horrible hero complex, but Alfred knows how to play the game very well.

"Why do you even want to go clubbing in the first place?" the Brit asked and that did surprise Alfred a little bit. But nothing he could not recover him.

"You know…from the stress of these meetings. Sometimes partying is the only way to calm down. You know?"

"I guess…but it is unlike you to do it now. Maybe when all the meetings are over but not when we only have _one_ left" the Englishman pointed out

"Well a change of actions can do someone some good" Alfred laughed.

Arthur did not say anything after that comment. He agreed to meet Alfred, Matthew and Francis in front of the hotel. The American boost about this ability to get what he wanted after all. He smiled at the thought of hanging out with some of his friends. He would have asked Kiku but that would be a waste of time. Normally Kiku would not go clubbing. With enough pleading the Japanese man would agree, but Kiku was because at the clubbing scene and that would mean Alfred would have to babysit him and he refused to have to deal with that tonight. All he wanted was a night out.

"Yo Frenchy want to go clubbing tonight?"

"Ah, mon petit-américain, comment puis-je vous aider? Clubbing you say? I am not too sure…I have plans for today"

"You _had_ plans, Matthew is going clubbing with me and Arthur" Alfred said in a cheerful voice.

"Mathieu? He doesn't even like holding hands with me. Why would he go dancing?" the Frenchman said. It was clear the confusion in his voice.

"Don't worry dude…he's going because he thinks you're going" Alfred said trying to relax him. If there was anything he knew about Francis was not to lie to him. Not that he was much of a threat to be honest. It was more to the fact he would never shut up about it. And he refused to hear about his failed relationship with the Canadian and blame is on him.

"Ah, very well~ Alfred~ I'll be there" the French said as he hanged up the phone.

Everything was going as planned. _'I'm so going to get some ass tonight!'_ he thought cheerfully. He was not going to get horny with the thought of Ivan anymore. He could not decide if he wanted '_titts or dicks'_ tonight. _'If I'm lucky I'll get both~'_ he thought as he walked into his closet to pick an outfit to wear for tonight.

As planned everyone was in the front of the building. Everyone was dressed to kill. Francis was flirting with Matthew to the point that Alfred was pretty sure those two were not going to help him get laid tonight. The Brit had his hair gelled back as he eyed is 'son'. Alfred took out the keys to his red Challenger as everyone stepped into the car. Alfred turned on the radio and started blasting the music.

"Turn down the noise!" the Englishman bellowed as the American laughed.

"Come on dude, the music in the club is going to be much louder than this" he pointed out.

"Just why I agreed to this" Arthur muttered to himself.

"Too late to wonder…look we're here!" he shouted.

Alfred pulled the car to the front and handed the keys to valet's. He noticed the abnormally long line outside the club today. He walked to the bouncer who quickly high handed the nation.

"Yo, what's good with the line?"

"It's Thursday night Al. That means college students" he explained

"For reals? Haha tonight I'm sooo getting some ass" he laughed as the bouncer joined in. With that everyone in the group passed through the line and saw the dance floor. Francis pulled Matt into the dance floor and started dancing to one of the songs that was placing.

"Iggy do you want something from the bar?" he asked

"That would be help" the Brit said. The noise must have blocked 'Iggy' from reach the Englishman's eyes. With a grin Alfred had his way through the bar and called on of the bartenders.

"Hey, can I have something with brandy in it?"

"Sure Al…how about an Atom Bomb?"

"Shit! That sounds so cool! Yea! That one!" the American said.

He took the drink and handed it to Arthur who stared at the drink for a moment. He looked at Alfred with a confuse stare.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Atom bomb, it has brandy in it"

"Yes, but what else?"

"I don't know…but Jack said it was good. Come on you should try it. You'll never know if you don't try it" Alfred pointed out in a teasing fashion. With that the Brit took the drink and felt nothing in the slightest bit.

"Look at that you are right for once…atom bomb right? I think I'll have another" the green eyed nation said as he walked towards the bar.

Alfred was not too sure if he should let the Brit order another one. He had no real idea how the shot was going to affect the older nation. But the American decided it was best to just enjoy the night and think of the side effect later. _'Beside, like he loves to point out he is older than me. So he must have said more alcohol in my whole lifetime' _he thought.

With that mindset Alfred started to dance with a few random chicks. He kept an eye on Matt but he could tell his twin was having a good time with the Frenchman. Soon Alfred had an avenge height blonde with pale blue eyes and another girl with short red hair and brown eyes. _'Yes a threesome!'_ he thought as the girls giggled and pushed against him.

"So you any of you girls want a drink? I'll pay, you guys order whatever you're pretty little hearts want" he said as the girls smiled and thanked him. As soon as Jack noticed the nation he quickly took the girls orders and said it was on the house. _'This is turning out to be my night'_ he thought. Soon Jack had three drinks in his hand and gave it to Alfred. The girls' quickly took their drinks but Alfred was puzzled as he stared at the shot glass.

"Hey…I didn't order this"

"I know it's from this Russian guy down the bar"

Alfred's face paled a bit when he heard that. _'No way…it couldn't be…_'he thought as he looked around the place. Then to his horror there he was just standing there with a smile and his eyes narrowed to the point where they looked closed. _'Fuck…_' he thought. Then the Russian walked over and smiled a bit.

"Look at you with all these lovely ladies" Ivan said with a friendly tone of voice. But Alfred knew the Russian too well to take lightly. _'Wait he is speaking English…'_ Alfred thought as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Удивительно, как вы можете получить две девочки думают, что ты прямо. Но посмотрите на румянец на щеках. Он хотел только, что, когда ты со мной." (6)

"What did you say?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"Don't worry Franka, Alfred _knows_ what I said"

'_Fuck!'_ was the only thought that came through Alfred's mind. Ivan raised an eyebrow at the American who was trying to calm down.

"Ladies…I think Alfred has caught a cold or an illness of some kind. I'll take him back to his hotel. You two stay here and have fun"

The blonde looked and noticed the sweat on the American's forehead.

"Awww…well Al I hope you feel better" she said as she took her friend to return to the dance floor.

And just like that all the work Alfred put up for tonight was ruined but his ex. He looked at Ivan and was shock to see his dominate eyes looking down on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're not even dating!"

"Мы никогда не распалась" (7)

That comment caught Alfred off guard as the Russian pulled him outside. Alfred wasn't sure what was going on anymore yet he let the Russian pull him to his car. He locked the door and studies the American. Alfred's eyes widen as he looked at the now fuming ex or boyfriend, whatever they were.

"So what did you think we were? On a break?"

"…Ahh…so you do know Russian…It had to be recently…" Ivan said as he lifted the American's chin.

"Ummm…answer my question!"

"I thought it was a lovers' quarrel…I'm older than you so time doesn't really bother me" Ivan explained

"Ivan, you're insane!"

"You puzzle me…why did you recently just bother to learn Russian?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you decided to learn when we were on break…so is that why you want to talk to me? Ah…this morning you were late…just what did you do in the night?"

"None of your business, you ex-commie!" he yelled. It only caused the Russian to chuckle. 'Commie' used to be insult at least to Alfred. Ivan thought it was cute that the American even bothered to try to think of a clever name for his old form of government. He run his hands over the blond's body and got the reaction he was hoping for. Silence and a surprised gasp of air which meant only one thing, and it was only confirmed when the Russian noticed the bulge on his boyfriend's pants.

"You were masturbating to the memories of us together last night?"

"No, I-" Ivan cupped his bulge as the American panted and noticed the ice look in the Russian's eyes.

"…What you are saying…is very different than what your body is telling me little one. Just what were you thinking of Franka?" When the Russian noticed the blond was not going to answer his question a grin graced his lips.

"…I see…then I'll just force you to tell Amerika" The Russian muttered against his ear.

"What are you talking-" Alfred was cut off by a kiss from his ex-boyfriend. He was left breathless as Ivan licked his lower lip. Alfred opened out his mouth and the two soon entered a dance they were both knew. _'Why did we ever break up?'_ Alfred dizzily thought as Ivan pulled away and a trail of saliva between the two of them. Alfred was in such a daze he did not notice when Ivan unbutton his shirt.

"I-Ivan" Alfred moaned as the Russian toyed with his sun dust colored buds. It had been so long since Ivan last touched him. The pleasure Alfred was getting was just too much to handle for him, and Ivan knew that information.

"Ой, посмотрите, как вы таять под мое прикосновение"(8) Ivan muttered against his lover's ear. Soon the touch became so light and unnoticeable that Alfred arc his back towards Ivan in a wonton fashion.

"Franka, why don't you tell me what you want in Russian?" Ivan asked with half hooded eye lids.

"W-what?" Alfred groaned

Ivan then pinched one of the American's nipples. Alfred released a moaned and that caused the violet-eyed man to lick his lips.

"I want to hear how it sounds…и как она звучит, когда вы стонали в жару" (9)

If there was not a hint of blush on Alfred cheeks. There it was now, a bright crimson that was spreading from his cheeks to his ears in seconds. The blue-eyed American turned his face away from the Russian and thought to himself. _'Why do I have to be so submissive?'_

"Ivan…. Можете взять мой сосок в рот?" (10) The American muttered

"Как вы хотите" with that Ivan captured one of the rose buds and Alfred moaned and closed his eyes in his blinding pleasure. _'Why did we even break up?'_

"Нравятся ли Вам это?" the Russian muttered against the American's chest

"Yes Ivan, I love your-" Ivan took his boyfriend's chin and placed a demanding kiss on his lips. There was no more reason to try to deny what they had with each other. Alfred had long throw out his cares. He knew that Ivan would tease him about this endlessly. He moaned into the kiss and moved to sat on top of Ivan's lap. He felt a bulge against his thigh. _'I can work with this'_ with one move of his hips Ivan noticed the change in Ivan's face. He continued to grinded their hips together and soon both of them begun moaning, groaning, and panting with the pleasure. Then Ivan held Alfred's hips causing the blue-eyes to stop his movement.

"I want to burrow myself inside you. But I know you haven't touched yourself in a while" the Russian said in a hush voice as Alfred groaned in reply. So Ivan put out three fingers and Alfred quickly took them into his mouth. Ivan groan at the sight in front of him. It has been a while since he did this with the American. And clearly Alfred did not forget anything from their time apart. Ivan pulled his fingers out of Al's mouth result in a loud pop noise.

"This is only going to hurt a bit" Ivan cooed as he entered on coated finger into his lover's entrance. Alfred's body tensed at the feeling of the digit pushed inside of him. He soon relax and Ivan begun moving the finger. Alfred blushed a bit at the old feeling of being stretched out. He panted a bit signaling to the Russian that his lover was ready for the second finger. Once that entered Alfred' body he tensed but it subdue quickly as he begun to rock his hip. He was silently hoping that Ivan would hit his prostate. He could faintly remember just how good it felt to have his boyfriend simply brush against it. He needed that feeling again.

"Кажется, я не придется беспокоиться о вас забывает, насколько хорошо он чувствует себя пальцем. Я добавлю третий" Ivan cooed as Alfred's eyes nearly rolled back when he felt the third digit enter him.

"Почему вы хотите, чтобы я сейчас же любовь?" (11)

"I-"

"Нет в России, Америке" Russian reminded him as his movements come to a halt.

"…Я хочу, чтобы ты ударил мою простату. И мои сделать мой взгляд расплава" (12)

"Я думаю, что вы на этом этапе мои дорогие"(13) the Russian said as he tilted his digits and caused Alfred to lose his breathe. Ivan might have also known where the American's prostate was because soon the Russian was attacking the organ with no signs of stopping. And American with every thrust was starting to go crazier and crazier. He soon was moaning and groan uncontrollable. It was just too good and he knew that if Ivan put playing with him like this he was going to cum before the main event.

"Ой, смотреть на вас. Вы находитесь в тепло. Неужели вы не пропустите проводится? Поскольку Вы уверены, что не нравится мне необходимы." (14)

Soon Ivan pulled his fingers out and placed Alfred on top of his lap. It was rather funny to Ivan that they were having sex in his car. But clearly Alfred was just so horny Ivan could do anything to him. As Ivan adjusted himself and was Alfred's hole was only centimeters away. Ivan looked up and noticed the hazy look in his lover's eyes. He smirked to himself as he entered Alfred. The blue eyes widened in shock at the sudden entrance.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked

"…Yes" Alfred as he led his head against the Russian's chest. "You can move…" he muttered

"Нет, двигаться, когда вы чувствуете, что можете" (15) The lavender eyed man cooed as Alfred's blue eyes looked at his boyfriend. And he smiled a bit at the commented and nodded. He begun to lift himself and sucked Ivan back. He threw back his head and looked at the entertained Russian as he tried to find his spot.

"Я не думаю, что это собирается быть ... развлекательный ... Но вы любите всегда найдет способ удивить меня." (16)

"Ivan, please" the American pleaded as he continued his movements as he burrowed his head on Ivan's shoulder.

"Very well~da" the Russian said as he thrust up and Alfred only saw white. He began matching the larger man's pace as he felt the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes to see that Ivan's eyes were slightly open. Alfred lead towards the Russian and Ivan quickly took his lips. This was missing in Alfred's life. Sure, he was happy and had fun without Ivan in his life. But, he missed having these intimate moments with the older nation.

"I-Ivan, I'm gotten-"

"I k-know, you're ass is m-milking my d-dick" the Russian groaned as he reached his pike. As soon as Alfred felt all the fluids inside him, his eyes widened and he soon released his load all over the Russian's chest. Alfred was about to fell backwards until Ivan caught him. _'My insides are on fire'_ he thought as he looked at his lover in a haze.

"What was…"Alfred muttered

"Альфред, вы не должны это объяснить" (17) the Russian yawned as the American cuddled against the man.

"You can't talk Russian to me the whole time"

"Ah, but I am Russian. And it's just much simpler for me to talk to you in Russian. However, I'll keep that in mind" he yawned

"Are we seriously sleeping in the car?"

"Вы серьезно собираетесь жаловаться, что после того, как мы только что было сногсшибательное секс" (18)

"Of course I am! And didn't I just say not to speak Russian?"

With a light kiss on the cheek, Ivan decided that moving them a least to his hotel would not a bad idea. Besides the night was still young and the couple has a lot of caught up to do.

Arthur was fuming pissed. He woke up half naked in a random apartment. Luckily for him the girls he apparently spent the night with claimed he was not a pervert. They claimed he acted more like a gentleman. However, Arthur was sure it was the girls were trying to be nice. At least he did not have sex with them. When the Brit spotted the dirty blond he was about to rush over until he noticed the younger nation was holding Ivan's pale hand.

"Well I'll be damned" Brit muttered as he heard the two laughing about something.

* * *

(1) Look at the stupid American

(2) How about you learn some of Russia, if you want to talk to me a little bastard – _At this point Alfred still doesn't understand Russian LOL_

(3) Look at the American on his ass. It's not like it hurts that much, since you have not fucked for a while

(4) The last time I saw you speechless was when you were sucking my cock.

(5) Look at that ... America is awake

(6) It's amazing how you can get two girls think you're right. But look at the blush on the cheeks. He wanted only that, when you're with me

(7) We never broke up

(8) Oh, look, how to melt under my touch

(9) and how it sounds when you're moaning in heat

(10) You can take my nipple in your mouth

(11) Why do you want me now, love?

(12) ... I want you to hit my prostate. And my make my eyes melt

(13) I think you are at this stage of my dear

(14) Oh, look at you. You are in heat. Do not you miss is held? Because you sure do not like I need _(No idea if this would ever translate well)_

(15) No, move when you feel that you can

(16) I do not think it's going to be ... Entertainment ... But you love will always find a way to surprise me

(17) Alfred, you do not have to explain it

(18) Are you seriously going to complain about that after we just had mind blowing sex


End file.
